


The Seeker's Revelation

by Deuxus



Series: The Seeker's Revelation [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deuxus/pseuds/Deuxus
Summary: Lintro's contemplation over the nature of his arrival, and a brief message from the Cult.





	The Seeker's Revelation

K-e-Y DTG-CLASSIFICATION-SOURCE-ENCRYPTION

18571508-CYPT//COM/QUA//-//ALL-KAIN-QKD

Kain’s Note: Data derived from the remains of an Exo entity aboard the Agis. Likely left-over anomaly from the true Guardian Zvikara. Excerpts as followed are untampered. Archive commencing.

L: My memory has returned. There is just two of us now, hidden by the shadows. We followed the Glimmer to this world, their programmable matter that they use as currency. It leaks through the seams of reality and bled into our home. And with it their Traveler cried for help. At first, we thought it was our God Parents seeking aid, but once we entered the Traveler's realm it was too late to turn back. We were trapped.  
There were seven of us back then. Where did they go now, I wonder? Split and scattered across the cosmos I sought out their presence to find the answers to my questioning mind and found only madness. After we pierced through realities we were confronted by a force so Dark and familiar we knew that our coming was not coincidence. But it took us first. The power we faced was too great and we were shattered, our minds wiped, and our Souls cracked. I was fortunate enough to only lose my memory.

We found them in the haze of chaos when the Traveler came to Earth. Their minds were bent and tarnished with the madness of the darkness and all they could do was follow their instincts through their shattered will. The Cult of Ball was formed in place of their purpose and I could not bear to see my kin like this. So, I vanished from the populous and hid away for others to join me. Only one found me, my love, the last of us. Now it is only her and I that share our original goal of seeking out this call for help. We are still convinced it was the Traveler that sent it to us. Our comrade's marks may have faded, but ours remain on our skin. We are still Seekers and we will now have to recruit on our own to build our ranks. Reinforcements will not come from our home; the link has been severed. Our only chance now is to finish what we started. We just have to figure out how to communicate with the traveler now. As I walk amongst the last city of Humans I am reminded of my failure to my lost friends. The Cult is strong and is recruiting as well. An advertisement:

Q: Before the Traveler, humanity stood upon ignorance of the dark abyss outside of the cradle, Earth. We knew not of the coming miracle that would take shape upon us. However, there were a small few who anticipated the Great Bounce of our lineage. A handful of voyagers from a plane beyond saw what few could. And they broke the seal to our universe in search of a Great Ball to the harbinger of our journey. What they found was not the glorious orb of salvation, but the endless enemy that also pursued it. The five great adventurers who bore the Crest of Seekers stared into the endless dark and peered through to the glory that would be the Great Bounce of Humanity. They lost the clarity their minds once possessed, but their knowledge sprang ever upwards. They saw the Ball of Salvation and rejoiced in its round glory. And sure enough, it came. With renewed faith, and a leap towards the stars, the crest that once found the skin of these voyagers was now replaced with an endless sphere of glory in light of the Traveler. And as the Traveler bestowed its gift, The Cult of Ball forever justified the benevolence of all things round. For it is not how high you climb that matters, but how far you bounce when you fall. Not how well-worn your mind is, but how round it is from the experiences of the great void beyond. As we, the Cult of Ball, and our children of the Glorious Orb continue onward giving praise to all spheres of the universe, our origins shall always guide us, and our God shall protect us from the Darkness.

Ball is Hope. Ball is Life. BAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!

L: Will we ever see eye to eye again?


End file.
